Twilight and Fluttershy
by fallingninja725
Summary: this story is about Fluttershy giving Twilight a little visit...


Twilight and Fluttershy.

One peaceful spring morning, Twilight woke up to the sun light peeking through the window. She awoke with a strange feeling that she has never felt before. "Good morning Spike," Twilight said cheerfully. "Hmm, good morning Twilight," Spike said in a sleepy voice. "I need to go over to Apple orchard farm to get some apples for lunch," Spike said as he grumpily walked down the steps. "Okay, I'll sleep in today," Twilight said as she turned in her fluffy bed. Twilight awoke to the sound of lighting and rain hitting the window. "Wow, I thought it was a sunny day a while ago," she said aloud as she got up. Her door suddenly opened. She turned expecting to see Spike standing there. But to her surprise, Fluttershy was standing there. "Oh hey Fluttershy," Twilight said with a surprised tone to her voice. "Hey Twilight, I didn't wake you did I?" Fluttershy said in a soft voice. "No, I was already awake when you came in," Twilight said as she flattened out on her bed. "So, is there something you need?" Twilight said. "Well, I don't like being alone during a storm," Fluttershy said quietly as she blushed. "Well, I'm not doing anything today, you and I could hang out here," Twilight said with an encouraging smile. "Okay, as long as I'm not intruding," Fluttershy said as if she did something wrong. "Of course not, I needed some company today," she said in a soft voice. So Twilight and Fluttershy laid down In Twilights bed, when a bolt of lightning went off, followed by a loud boom. "EEP!" yelped Fluttershy as she grasped onto Twilight. "S-sorry about that T-Twilight," Fluttershy said shyly as she loosened her grip in Twilights body. "Its fine Flutty," Twilight said as she snuggled closer to Fluttershy. Fluttershy felt Twilights warm and peaceful body and loosed up. Then another bolt went off. Fluttershy snuggled up to Twilight even closer, till her body was being completely pressed against Twilights. Twilight put her arm around Fluttershy's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Fluttershy put her hoof on Twilight's hip. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Fluttershy said shyly as she blushed deeply. "Not at all," Twilight said softly and started to rub Fluttershy's back slowly. Fluttershy began to smile softly and run her hoof up and down the side of Twilight's side. Twilight leaned in close to Fluttershy's mouth, and started to slowly kiss her cheek softly. Fluttershy began to blush even deeper. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Fluttershy said to Twilight blushing very deeply as she stared into her eyes. "Of course, as long as you play along," Twilight said as she played with Fluttershy's hair. Fluttershy leaned in and started to kiss Twilight's neck softly. Twilight couldn't help but to moan quietly. "Am I hurting you?" Fluttershy said in fear to the sound Twilight made. "No hmm, it felt nice," Twilight said as she stretched her neck out and moaned again. Fluttershy began to suck in the side of Twilight's neck. Twilight couldn't help but to grab Fluttershy's back and Fluttershy arched her body towards Twilight's hot body. Twilight began to slowly run her hoof down Fluttershy's back till it reached her tail. Fluttershy couldn't help but to pull Twilight closer and start kissing her deeply. Then Fluttershy nuzzled her face into Twilights neck as Twilight began to softly run her hoof along the slit of her clit. Fluttershy moaned softly into Twilights neck as she tightened her grip on Twilights ass. Twilight began to rub her faster, and then Fluttershy moan louder as she started rubbing Twilights clit. "Hmm yes, please Fluttershy, enter me hmm," Twilight said moaning louder each time Fluttershy's hoof touched her clit. Then Fluttershy slowly rubbing the inner walks of Twilight's pussy. Twilight let out a loud moan. "Does that feel good Twily?" Fluttershy said in her most innocent voice. "Yes please, go deeper hmm," Twilight managed to say as she entered Fluttyshy's wet pussy. Fluttershy rolled on top of Twilight, and she began to deeply kiss Twilight. Fluttershy couldn't help but to straddle up against Twilights sopping wet pussy. Twilight moaned louder than ever. "Please Fluttershy, you're going to make me cum," Twilight said, trying hard not to lose control of her body. Fluttershy slowly moved down and began to lick Twilights wet clit. "Hmm your tongue feels so good." Twilight said as Fluttershy started licking deeper and deeper. Then Twilight Got Fluttershy on her back, and began to lick lower and lower till she hit her wet tight pussy. "It feels so good hmm," Fluttershy moaned as she presses down on Twilights head. Twilight feels the cum flow out of Fluttershy's pussy, Twilight pulls her head back and feels the warm liquid splash onto her face. Fluttershy throws her head back and lets out a loud moan. "Now it's your turn," said Fluttershy as she grabbed Twilight roughly and slams her onto the bed. Then Fluttershy gets most of her snout into twilight's tight wet pussy, and starts licking her G spot. Twilight couldn't hold it much longer, Fluttershy gave one last lick and she felt the warm cum hit her nose. She leaned back and let it fly onto her fur as Twilight moaned in deep pleasure. Then Fluttershy moved up next to Twilight, and then they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you," said Fluttershy sweetly. "I love you too," said Twilight softly. Then they snuggled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
